References to Batman in Pop Culture
In Film *''Bat Thumb'': A parody. *''Beyond the Valley of the Dolls'': A character dressed like Robin. *''Clerks II'': Dante asks if himself and Randall were training to be Batman. *''Eagle Eye'': Two armored truck guards are referred to as Batman and Robin. *''The Fantastic Four'' (1994): The Thing says "Holy Freud, Batman", referring to both Batman (1960s series) and Sigmund Freud. *''Flushed Away'': A DVD titled "Ratman". *''Frankenthumb'': Features the return of Bat Thumb. *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'': The Bat Gremlin's wall silhouette is the "Batinsignia". *''Mad Monster Party'': Dracula refers to himself as "the original Batman". *''Mallrats'': Silent Bob unfolds his trench coat like Batman's glider cape in Batman Returns. Silent Bob then uses a grappling gun to escape with Jay. Jay asks "Where do you get those wonderful toys?", references to Batman (1989 film). *''El Mariachi'': A license plate is the "Batinsignia". *''Munsters, Go Home!: Herman tells Grandpa to "phone Batman". *The Pink Panther Strikes Again. During the opening credits, the Pink Panther is briefly dressed as Batman. *The Punisher (1989): Frank Castle jokes that Batman sent him. *''Steel: A cop suggests Steel disappeared to the Batcave. *''Tank Girl'': Title character says "To the Batcave!". *''Wait Until Dark'': Audrey Hepburn's character, when asked if it's her, replies "No, it's Batman". A character says to another "Come on, Batman." *''The Wild World of Batwoman'': A woman character acts more like Batman than Batwoman. She performs The Batusi as well. *Sky High: In reference to Robin everyone who came to see superhero helpers had to learn to use utility belts. In Television *''Batfink'': Cartoon parody of Batman. *''Bibleman'': A thinly veiled knock-off of Batman. *''Galaxina'': The Batmobile was used as set dressing. *''The Green Hornet'': A clip of the '60s series is watched on a TV. *''The Fairly OddParents'': In the TV movie, "Channel Chasers", Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda enter a program that is a spoof of Batman: The Animated Series called "Blackbird and Sparrow" before the Masked Man encounters Timmy again and reveals to be his adult self. A character called Catman (voiced by Adam West) makes an appearance and is a spoof of the 1966 incarnation with the colors of Catman. *''Friends'': Monica dressed as Catwoman. Ross dressed in a rented tuxedo once worn by Val Kilmer, and exclaimed Batman was cooler than James Bond, as Chandler was wearing a tux worn by Pierce Brosnan. *''The Monkees'': Burgess Meredith reprised his role as the Penguin. In an episode, characters are called Frog-man and Roobin the Tadpole. *''MTV Movie Awards'': Spoofed Batman Begins. *''Nightcourt'': A character played by Michael J. Fox antagonizes the judge by telling him he's Batman, and his girlfriend is Wonder Woman. *''Reba'': In the episode "The Wall", Reba tells Barbara Jean that she's calling the shots in a mission and that she's Batman and Barbara is Robin. Later, Barbara calls to Reba, asking "Batman, are you in there?". *''Robot Chicken'': A parody of March of the Penguins covers the Penguin's daily rituals. *''The Simpsons'': Bart Simpson has the alter-ego Bart-Man. In an episode Bart sings a rendition of "Jingle Bells" with the famous alternate lyrics "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin layed an egg. The Batmobile lost a wheel, and the Joker got away." In an episode of Treehouse of Horror, Bart finds a comic pairing of Batman and Rhoda, referencing the character from The Mary Tyler Moore Show. In an episode Principal Seymour Skinner dresses as Catwoman from Batman Returns. A toon titled Bartman Begins was made. *''That '70s Show'': Fes wears a 1960s show style Batman costume in a Halloween episode. In another episode, the "angel" of Fes' conscience is Batman, while the "devil" is the Riddler. In an episode Kelso dresses as Adam West's Batman. Eric refers to himself as Bruce Wayne, and his car as the Batmobile. *''The Tick'': A character is named Batmanuel. In the live-action series, Batmanuel was played by Nestor Carbonell. *''TMZ'': The Nov. 17, 2008 episode featured the song "Party Man" in a segment on Wesley Snipes. *In an episode of the new cartoon Max Steel, the characters to lure the villain into a trap invented a Bat-Signal for Max. With the reasoning that when the villain sees Bat-Signal he will believe that someone is calling Max that way and will find Max there. *Tom and Jerry Tales: in an episode Tom went into a superhero's hideout slipping down a Bat-pole-like pipe mainly because a machine in the middle of it left him wearing the heroine's clothes making reference to the 60's show where a machine in the Bat-poles changed the clothes of Batman and Robin. *The titular character of the cartoon Shezow was made using a number of random superhero things, including: a Bat-Pole in your room that leads to the underground base in an underground cave, vehicles with its theme, a utility belt with a boomerang. and using the prefix "She-" in words the same way the prefix "Bat-" was used. And since Batman is the only superhero whose helper doesn't have his theme, the recurring joke is that the protagonist has a friend who always invents a different helper identity. *TMNT: In an 80's cartoon episode, Donnatello is shocked and when he wakes up, he becomes a vigilant much like Batman. *Johnny Test:In one episode one of the attempts to call a team of superheroes included making a Bat-signal for them, referred to as a night signal. *''Underdog'': A character is named Batty-Man. *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: In an episode of a scene on a radio station, a red telephone similar to that of the 1960s series rang, and Will Smith jokingly said it was Batman. *MLP: In a superhero episode, the superhero team had a sidekick very similar to Robin, but the belt was just an ornament. And a superhero very similar to Wonder Woman had thematic throwing weapons, when the cartoon gained comic books it was revealed that the name of these objects is a pun with batrang. (This was done because she was specifically based on the Wonder Woman of the Super Friends cartoon who was very weak, so it was mixed with Batman to be stronger, the same was when the cartoon Fairly Odd Parents, when the Super Friends parody the parody. Wonder Woman was mixed with Flash for the same reason). *Steven Universe: Steven's mother has a secret arsenal hidden in a cave, which in addition to weapons has a Giant Penny to reference Batcave. In one of the first episodes of the cartoon Steven tried to use a boomerang as a throwing weapon, but as he did not aim well, he not only missed but prepared for his return. In reference to the Penguin, the Rainbow Quartz character has an umbrella that when closed works like a laser weapon. In Theatre *''Holy Musical B@man!: A fanmade musical parody of Batman. Created by Starkid. In Music *''Bad Girl by Danity Kane, similar to Batgirl, while the music video features comic book conventions. *Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer) was used as one of Christina Aguilera's costume changes in her music video for "Keeps Gettin' Better". In Comics *''Watchmen'': Nite-Owl II (Dan Dreiberg). While he's based on the Ted Kord version of DC/Charlton Comics' Blue Beetle, Nite-Owl II has some similarities to fellow night crusader Batman. *One of the winter strips for FoxTrot has most of the Fox family making various puns on "Brrrr" and words that start with that sound in an attempt at strongly implying to their mother their desire to have the thermostat raised, with Roger then, not quite understanding, stating that Oliver Burgess Meredith was The Penguin. **Another strip had Jason deciding to dress up to go see "Batman Begins", with his acknowledging he can't exactly keep his geeky nature hidden ultimately, even for the sake of avoiding girls, and also admitted that the article he and his brother Peter read that motivated him in trying to hide his geeky aspects may have been false, with it cutting to Peter similarly being dressed up like Batman and insisting that Jason hurry up as the movie starts in several hours. In Literature *''Mad Magazine'': Featured a parody with Bat-boy and Rubin. In Video Games *In the beginning of the Episode Ardyn story DLC for Final Fantasy XV, the titular villain protagonist upon arriving at the Citadel snaps his fingers to summon Ifrit to raze the place, only to end up baffled when the Infernian doesn't immediately arrive, mirroring a similar scene in The Dark Knight where the Joker blows up the Gotham General Hospital with explosives, only to be briefly baffled when the full destruction does not immediately commence. Keiji Fujiwara, Ardyn's voice actor, previously acted as the dubbing voice for Joker in the Japanese dub for the movie. Online series *Becoming Human episode 6: Adam lists Batman and Robin in the great crime fighting duos. Category:Real World